Percaya
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Masihkah? Atau haruskah? Ketika semua yang Yamamoto percayai sudah gugur, masihkah ia bisa percaya pada kemenangan? Untuk Vivariation Festival bulan Agustus, tema PowerXPower. No yaoi.


Apa aku terlihat seperti hiatus? *grin*. Dan maaf, ternyata ketika comeback (?) hasilnya malah menurun drastis seperti ini... yaiks... DX

* * *

**.**

**Percaya**

**.**

Bleach—originally is Tite Kubo's. All characters is his.

.

**Warn: **Very very modified canon! Ada beberapa yang berubah, mungkin tidak sesuai dengan alur asli.

.

Sebuah sesajen (?) buat event **Vivariation Festival** bulan Agustus dengan tema PowerXPower. Saya memakai tokoh utama Yamamoto dengan Aizen, adalah karena mereka merupakan dua kekuatan besar yang ada di anime Bleach :)).

.

**.**

.

**Percaya? Ini sedang dalam prosesnya.**

**.**

Mata kelabu yang mulai mengeruh itu menyapu sekeliling. Sedikit dapat ia tangkap dengan telinga tuanya suara sayup mengaduh. Serta dapat ia endus bau amis yang mayoritas memenuhi inderanya. Juga dapat ia temukan sosok licik itu menyeringai tujuh meter dari dirinya.

"Sekarang, apa kau masih punya harapan, kapten tua?"

Yamamoto menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. Dan ia lepaskan dengan nada tenang. Meski darah sudah turun dari pelipisnya, ia tak menganggapnya sebagai sebuah sakit.

_Golden weapon_ mereka—pemuda dengan kekhasan oranye pada kepalanya itu—sudah dipastikan kehilangan kesadaran semenjak tadi. Semua sudah nampak tumbang. Hanya beberapa shinigami medis—yang juga terlihat sangat lemah—berusaha memberi penyembuhan. Tragis.

"Dan, langkahmu, kakek tua? Yang kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Yamamoto memilih untuk diam. Otaknya sedang berputar sedikit demi sedikit, membagi daya selain untuk menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

Aizen hanya menjentikkan jari sedikit. Dan berkas putih melayang bak selendang dari sana, hingga segeralah api yang mengelilingi mereka padam. Hougyoku seperti memberi kekuatan tak berbatas untuknya.

Langit Kota Karakura asli itu pun mulai mengontras. Berlumur awan kelabu pada bagian utara, sedikit demi sedikit matahari turun melayang dipapah awan-awan itu. Oranye sudah nampak sekali. Senja sudah menggantikan tahta kuning dari matahari yang telah melemah.

Senja kali ini, kelabu. Tidak ada kicau burung yang kekenyangan, atau gerakan halus daun-daun yang pasrah terinjak oleh angin. Atau mungkin... serangan menukik dari burung-burung kecil yang tersesat. Dan lompatan-lompatan kelinci liar pada tebing di sudut sana.

Semua tidak tersedia lagi.

Semua berganti. Cuma ada sunyi sekarang. Plus, bercak kemerahan yang menebar disana-sini. Kalau saja ada yang tersisa dalam keadaan sadar, pasti ia akan kembali terbawa alam bawah sadar karena sadisnya pemandangan itu.

_Dzing!_

Aizen dengan santainya melemparkan kilat putih kebiruan itu. Berbau sihir. Salahkan Hougyoku. Semua membuatnya kehilangan batas untuk sebuah kekuatan. _Over_.

"Kau sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam hitam, Aizen."

"Heh," kekeh Aizen. Rambutnya yang cokelat menjuntai itu menambah kesan sombongnya. "Untuk apa mempermasalahkan hitam dan putih—serta segala tetek-bengeknya yang tak perlu itu? Yang penting dunia ini milikku. Tidak akan ada asas hitam-putih lagi nanti."

Yamamoto menyeka darah yang menyusup di sela bibirnya yang bergetar. "Kalau Tuhan menciptakan dunia hanya untuk hitam, lantas untuk apa ada putih?" balik Yamamoto.

Kali ini bukan pertarungan fisik. Pertarungan visi, mungkin? Atau mungkin sebatas pertarungan kata-kata belaka, tapi sembari menyelanya dengan serangan fisik. Bagian dari strategi Yamamoto untuk mengulur waktu lebih panjang lagi. Ia masih menaruh harapan pada _Golden Weapon_ itu—atau siapalah yang nanti masih punya kekuatan.

"Untuk apa kau tanya?" Aizen tertawa lantang lagi. "Untuk DIMUSNAHKAN oleh hitam, tentunya! Khukhu~"

Aizen maju. Zanpakutou ia hunuskan lurus ke arah jantung kapten sepuh itu. Sepersepuluh detik, ia sudah di depan Yamamoto. Yamamoto menangkis dengan tangan kosong, dan memusatkan sejumlah energi di kaki—untuk membuatnya bertahan dan bergerak mundur di udara. Dan Aizen memakai kakinya untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan Yamamoto, menendang tendon kaki kapten divisi 1 itu.

Yamamoto tidak sempat mundur, dan ia melayang jatuh. Sedikit bisa menguasai kondisi, Yamamoto kembali ke keadaan semula, berdiri di udara—namun pada posisi yang lebih rendah. Aizen bergerak tangkas, dilemparnya zanpakutou yang berukuran lebih dari normal itu pada Yamamoto.

Yamamoto hanya bisa menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dalam rentang waktu beberapa detik itu. Ujung runcing zanpakutou berhasil membuka aliran darah pada otot tangan kanannya. Sekarang balas ia yang ber-_shunpo_ menuju punggung Aizen, memberikan tinju pada laki-laki itu.

Aizen yang masih terlihat tak apa-apa, bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Balas melakukan hal yang sama, namun juga mendapat tangkisan yang tak berbeda.

Yamamoto mundur jauh. Menjaga jarak, serta memperhitungkan beberapa kemungkinan.

"Jika kau memilih hitam, kenapa kau memakai putih sebagai pakaianmu? Apa kau ingin terlihat suci, makhluk munafik?"

Aizen bergumul lagi dengan gelaknya. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Yamamoto berusaha tetap tenang. Tadi bukanlah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban.

"Agar orang lain tahu, putih hanyalah topeng. Dibaliknya adalah hitam. Jadi sebesar apapun kepercayaan manusia akan sebuah kebaikan, dibaliknya pasti ada kejahatan yang disembunyikan," Aizen menyeringai lebar. Seakan kemenangan hanya tinggal satu senti dari jemarinya.

"Jadi kau menyebut semua kepercayaan itu tidak ada gunanya?"

"... Begitulah. Hitam selalu ada di balik putih. Semua di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa kita percayai."

Yamamoto makin memutar otak untuk langkah selanjutnya.

"Lantas kakek tua, kau masih akan percaya pada apapun di dunia ini? Lihat yang kau percayai," Aizen mengedarkan pandang mata cokelat jernihnya ke sekeliling. "Mereka semua tak lagi bisa kau harapkan sebesar apapun kau mempercayai mereka. Pada akhirnya kau hanya mengandalkan dirimu yang sudah renta itu sendiri."

Yamamoto menghela nafas. Menyabarkan diri. Ia tidak boleh tersulut emosi, strategi yang sedang ia susun bisa berantakan.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang masih bisa kau buktikan untuk kepercayaanmu selama ini?"

Percaya? Yamamoto menggumam dalam hati.

Ia memang melakukannya. Ia memang mengandalkan itu semua.

"Kepercayaan berkaitan dengan waktu. Waktu akan memberitahumu tentang arti kepercayaan itu."

"Heh? Waktu? Jangan sok bijaksana, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Lihat. Diujung waktumu sekarang, siapa dan apa yang bisa kau percayai? Kau hanya berusaha mengulur kematianmu sendiri."

Ah, ya. Siapa yang bisa ia percayai sekarang?

"Yang berkuasa adalah diri sendiri, Yamamoto-sama," Aizen memberi tekanan mengejek pada suffiks kehormatan untuk Yamamoto barusan. Seringai tak bosan ia berikan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**Percaya? Masihkah?**

**.**

Ekspresi Yamamoto sedikit melemah. Garis keras yang tadi menyusun wajahnya sedikit mengendur, turun mengerut. Membanting stir arah rautnya menjadi ragu.

"Bersiap menghadapi kepercayaanmu yang tak memiliki hasil, Yamamoto!" Aizen maju lagi. Ia tampak memusatkan penuh reiatsu pada zanpakutonya, hingga benda tajam itu terlihat dijalari cahaya keperakan. Ber-_shunpo_ ke punggung laki-laki tua itu.

Yamamoto sudah mengantisipasi, zanpakutou miliknya pun telah bersiap untuk menangkisnya.

Adu kuat antar kedua kekuatan itu berlangsung. Reiatsu yang mengepul pada zanpakuto Aizen berubah menjadi sebuah sengatan yang menjalar pada zanpakutou milik Yamamoto. Laki-laki renta—namun perkasa—itu segera melepas zanpakutou-nya. Dilemparnya dengan sebuah teknik rapi, berupaya agar lemparan mendadak yang ia berikan bisa mengenai Aizen. Spekulasi.

_Trang!_

Aizen mengibaskan begitu saja pedang yang dilempar padanya. Begitu mudah hingga pedang itu dengan pasrah terlempar balik pada Yamamoto.

Efek sengatan masih tersisa rupanya. Yamamoto nyaris tersungkur di bawah sana jika ia tidak berhasil menyeimbangkan diri. Tubuhnya mengkaku ketika efek tranformasi reiatsu itu menyengat tubuhnya. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan, ia berusaha bangkit.

Aizen tertawa lebar.

"Dan jika tawa hanya untuk kemenangan yang hitam, apa putih selalu menangis karenanya?"

"Khu," Aizen menahan tawa dengan satu tangan melingkupi mulutnya. "Sepertinya kau telah mengerti. Orang-orang selalu percaya akan kebaikan, sisi putih. Tapi di balik itu, hitam adalah latar belakangnya. Jadi untuk apa mempercayai yang sudah nyata palsu? Menangislah!"

Yamamoto memandang sekeliling lagi. Mata tuanya berputar arah beberapa kali. Sudah semua nampak rubuh. Bahkan shinigami medis sudah tumbang.

Diliriknya lagi Aizen. Tangan laki-laki itu sudah mengepal erat menarik reaitsu yang seolah tak berbatas.

Sepertinya benar. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan dan dipercayai selain dirinya. Ya. Dirinya sendiri...

... Tak ada yang lain. _**No other**__ to trust_.

Dan satu pertanyaan menggoyahkan pertahanannya. Semangatnya perlahan meluntur. Ketika kepercayaan untuk menang telah hilang, apa tujuannya? Semua telah jatuh. Kolaps. Dan Aizen yang sudah terlalu kuat bahkan untuk ukuran pengalamannya. Rasanya sia-sia melawan dengan keadaan dirinya yang telah merapuh.

Di saat semua hanya tertinggal dirinya, harap dan percaya sedikit memudar. Yamamoto tahu, setelah ini Aizen akan membangkitkan lagi para shinigami yang gugur, dan membawanya menjadi bonekanya. Yang bisa ia suruh tanpa berhak mengajukan asasi individual mereka. Dan itu membuatnya bisa mewujudkan keinginannya menjadi raja dunia.

Dan kalaupun dirinya masih hidup ketika itu, ia tetap tak akan bisa menghentikan. Karena kata 'masih percaya' pasti akan dipatahkan Aizen dengan sebuah ideologi baru—yang bisa kau andalkan hanya dirimu sendiri.

Serta ia tak bisa lagi percaya kalau kemenangan tetap di tangannya suatu saat kelak.

Aizen memamerkan lagi tawa menyebalkannya.

"Keadaanmu sangat menyedihkan, kakek tua."

Yamamoto berusaha bangkit. Ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Membuka rahangnya untuk menjawab pun susah. Apalagi untuk membawa kakinya menaiki angin lagi untuk mencapai Aizen.

"Ternyata aku terpikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Yamamoto-sama. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

Yamamoto berusaha membawa dirinya. Berhasil, dengan sedikit semangat yang berhasil ia pupuk.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**Percaya? Haruskah?**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau..."

"Aku tidak mau mengadakan negosiasi. Suatu hal yang sia-sia."

Aizen terbahak. Ia jauhkan zanpakutou dari dirinya. Berusaha membuktikan sedikit kalau ia serius.

"Kau masih mau memegang kepercayaan kosongmu itu? Dari mana kau bisa membuktikan kalau peganganmu itu akan membuahkan hasil?"

Yamamoto tak menggubris. Ia berjalan maju. Dengan tangan kosong.

"Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja pertarungan tak berguna ini? Dengan begitu, kau bisa ikut denganku dan para boneka manisku itu," Aizen mengendikkan dagu pada tubuh-tubuh kaku di sekitarnya. "Dan kau tidak perlu lagi memegang pemikiran berupa kepercayaan. Karena aku yang mengendalikan semuanya."

Yamamoto diam. Tak berbeda, pikirnya miris.

"Ayo, menyerahlah. Tak ada gunanya. Toh tidak akan ada yang bersisa dari generasimu ini untuk meneruskan kepercayaan yang kau pegang. Semua akan menjadi milikku. Kau takkan bisa berjuang sendirian. Karena pada akhirnya kau hanya akan tertelan kepercayaan tak bergunamu itu."

Yamamoto sekarang berhenti. Ia malah terpikir akan negosiasi Aizen.

"Daripada kau mati sia-sia? Lebih baik kau nikmati hidupmu lagi, Yamamoto."

Tunggu. Yamamoto memutar otaknya lebih cepat lagi.

"Hidup di dalam genggamanku. Khukhukhu~"

Kata-kata Aizen terpikir, terngiang dan tergaung kembali. Entah kenapa ia jadi selabil dan sebimbang ini. Mungkin sengatan tadi membuat jaringan otaknya sedikit tergeser, hingga pengalamannya selama lebih dari ratusan—bahkan nyaris ribuan—tahun ini seolah tak lagi berguna.

Haruskah ia tetap percaya?

Ketika tak ada lagi tempat ia menuangkan sebuah arti masa depan. Ketika semua lenyap. Untuk apa percaya pada sesuatu yagn sudah tak lagi memberi arti dan bukti?

Yamamoto makin resah. Halusinasi apa barusan? Apa ia menjadi sebodoh itu hingga berpikir sampai pada tahap depresi seperti tadi?

"Bagaimana? Sekarang akan kuhancurkan pedang kita berdua. Hingga tak perlu lagi ada pertempuran yang menghabiskan waktu ini?"

Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang. Lelah.

"Mari. Kita kuasai dunia!" Aizen sudah mengacungkan jari pada dua pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya. Sekejap bisa saja ia musnahkan.

Yamamoto ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Untuk berpikir, tentunya.

_Clashh!_

Dua pedang itu telah hancur di tangan Aizen. Waktu dipersempit.

Deg.

Dalam sekian detik, Yamamoto merasa menjadi keledai terbodoh. Teracun apa ia hingga jadi tak terpikirkan sesuatu yang penting itu? Kemana saja pikiran jernihnya?

Mungkin Aizen menggunakan sedikit trik. Halusinasi buatan, mengusahakan sesuatu sesuai dengan jalan ia atur sendiri, hingga Yamamoto sempat hampir menyerah.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**Percaya? **_**It must be. Cause...**_

**.**

Kenapa ia bisa hidup tanpa kepercayaan?

Sudah puluhan generasi Yamamoto lewati. Dan ratusan orang telah menjadi bawahannya selama ini.

Kenapa semua itu ada kalau tidak dengan sesuatu yang disebut percaya?

Ia percaya pada Kurosaki Ichigo, bahwa pemuda itu memiliki maksud baik. Dan benar, pemuda itu memang menolongnya sampai terakhir.

"Kaulah yang bodoh, Aizen."

"Sudahlah. Jangan pakai lagi argumen basimu itu."

"Jadi atas dasar apa kau memakai Gin Ichimaru dan Tousen Kaname sebagai anak buahmu kalau bukan kepercayaan?"

"Khu. Bukan aku yang percaya pada mereka. Merekalah yang percaya kepadaku atas apa yang kujanjikan. Dan lihat, mereka sudah mati, di tanganku. Jadi, apa kepercayaan mereka padaku membuahkan hasil? Apa yang mereka dapatkan dari kepercayaan itu?"

Kali ini Yamamoto menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum simpul. Ia sudah percaya. Yakin.

"Apalah persepsimu tentang itu."

"Lihat saja. Mana bukti hasil kepercayaan Gin dan Tousen? Mereka sudah menjadi contoh nyata."

"Kau tak mengerti sesuatu. Kepercayaan tidak butuh bukti nyata sebagai hal terpenting. Kepercayaan bisa terus bertahan bukan karena bukti langsung, tapi keyakinan dan semangatmu. Hingga kau menyongsong hasilnya kelak."

_Zraasssh..._

Hujan menghambur masuk ke atmosfer dingin antara dua petarung itu. Aizen diam.

Yamamoto melakukan _shunpo_ menuju Aizen. Aizen yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan lagi reiatsu bentuk sebelumnya, sengatan kuat serupa listrik.

"Arrggh!" Aizen berteriak sendiri. Dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh lunglai. Matanya menatap tajam, merah dan kaku. Gravitasi membiarkannya melungsur turun tak terelakkan menuju bumi.

Dan Yamamoto menembakkan _kidou_ merah ke arah Aizen. Seketika erangan laki-laki itu hilang—dan bukan tertelan rintikan hujan. Tapi karena pita suaranya sendiri telah kehabisan tenaga. Tubuhnya yang lenyap menyusup di sela hujan, tertangkap dengan jelas oleh mata Yamamoto.

"Alam menghukummu, Aizen. Karena kau mendustakannya."

Yamamoto berlutut. Lelah. Ia biarkan hujan menuruni wajahnya. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Sengaja ia ulur waktu untuk menarik waktu agar kelabu di atas kepalanya turun menjadi hujan. Kekuatan Aizen yang serupa listrik itu akan bereaksi dengan air.

Dan ia tahu, sisa Hougyoku yang dipakai Aizen memang tidak memiliki imunitas terhadap reaksi semacam korsleting. Masih dapat dengan jelas ia bedakan rintik hujan dengan pecahan Hougyoku yang menghambur.

"Hidup itu memang hitam. Dan gelap. Tapi kepercayaan adalah putih yang menyala. Orang yang kehilangan kepercayaan, tentu akan seperti kau, Aizen. Kehilangan kendali untuk menjalankan kebenaran, dan tersesat dalam hitam."

Hingga Yamamoto menyusul Aizen—melesat ke bawah. Terhentak pada bumi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Yamamoto-sama?"

"Ah, beliau sudah sadar!"

Yamamoto membuka matanya perlahan. Banyak orang mengelilinginya.

Ichigo, Byakuya, Isshin, dan yang lain berkumpul melingkar di sekitarnya. Mereka semua... selamat.

Ah, benar. Yamamoto benar akan kepercayaannya. Kepercayaannya untuk menang.

Hitam-putih dalam dunia bukan bertumpang tindih, berbalikan. Tapi mereka berdampingan. Tergantung kau memilih yang mana. Jika kau memilih putih dan percaya padanya, kau tidak akan tersesat karena duniamu cerah dan terang. Jika kau tentukan hidupmu hitam dan mengabaikan putih—sang kepercayaan itu—maka sama saja kau tidak memiliki pegangan. Tidak memiliki masa depan yang bisa membuatmu yakin dan puas, serta bersyukur.

Karena itu, tetaplah percaya. Sebab percaya adalah jalan hidupmu. Suatu saat, percaya itu akan memperlihatkan bukti setelah kau yakin dan bersemangat untuk hal yang kau percayai.

**.**

**.**

**| F I N |**

**.**

Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae... TT^TT

ketika kembali lagi (emangnya sape yang ngarepin lu?) hasilnya ternyata gajelas begini. Aku cuma ngetik apa yang ada di otakku aja. Inipun ngebut, karena libur cuma berapa hari dan ada ulangan nantinya.

Soal canon yang sepertinya sangat dimodifikasi sekali (terlebih pada kemampuan dan persenjataan), maaf ya... Habisnya aku sudah lupa-lupa soal Bleach _stuff_. Otakku saat ini penuh dengan pair. HaeSica, SeoKyu! ngohohoho~~! #gila #ditampol

Terlebih, pas adegan battle musik yang kudengerin malah semacam-macam Gee, Kissing You, bahkan Oh! (bisa dipahami bagaimana lagu itu kan?). Juga makna dari kisah yang sepertinya kacau sekali.

Soal tema tentang kepercayaan, aku pilih itu karena di awal ngetik fic ini aku memang lagi krisis kepercayaan karena pair yang yang kusuka sepertinya tidak seperti apa yang kuharapkan. Tapi setelahnya, setelah kukumpulkan bukti, aku kembali percaya mereka itu nyata. Semoga mereka beneran jadian, hihi... :3

Oke, silahkan, apa ada yang mau ditanyakan soal hasil kerjaanku? Ada yang ga jelas? silahkan direview~ aku juga nerima flame, kok. :DD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang mau membuatkanku SooyoungXHankyung?**

#buagh


End file.
